Kang und Kodos - Zwei Aliens in Not
by RedRoseHeart
Summary: Kang und Kodos gelangen versehentlich in eine feindliche Galaxie, wo sie von einer Invasion angegriffen werden. Kang kann entkommen, muss aber seine Schwester zurücklassen. Geschwächt und fast dem Tod ausgesetzt, nimmt er schließlich die Hilfe der Erdlinge Simpsons an, um seine Schwester zu retten. (Based on the regular Simpsons episodes, not on "Treehouse of Horror")
1. Das kaputte Navi

Hi und Hallo, willkommen, schön dass ihr vorbeischaut. :-) Besonders an die Simpsons-Fans, die sich hoffentlich gut an Kang und Kodos erinnern, da sie nicht so oft zu sehen sind.  
Für diejenigen, die aber nicht so bewandert sind im Simpsons-Universum, hier eine wichtige Erläuterung:  
Kang und Kodos sind eigentlich Bestandteil der „Treehouse of Horror" Simpsons-Serie, auch als Halloween-Special bekannt. Diese hat nichts mit den eigentlichen Simpsons-Folgen oder deren Verlauf zu tun und sind auch in sich geschlossene Folgen, die keinen Einfluss auf die Serie haben. Es sind nur Halloween-Specials. In dieser Geschichte aber spielen die beiden in der normalen Serie mit. Es kommt also weder zu grausigen Szenen, noch zum Tod von Charakteren bzw. Hauptcharakteren oder zu Welt-Eroberungsversuchen.

Falls jemand Fragen hat oder etwas unklar ist, einfach eine Nachricht an mich schreiben. ;-)

Okay, will euch jetzt nicht länger mit Erläuterungen aufhalten. Hier Szene eins:

* * *

**1\. Das kaputte Navi**

_[Irgendwo im Universum, kein Mensch weiß wo]_

„Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

„Wieso lachst du so dämlich?"

Ernüchtert schloss Kang seinen großen mit spitzen Zähnen besetzten Mund. „Ich lache wann es mir Spaß macht, okay?"

Seine Zwillings-Alien-Schwester Kodos gab sich mit dieser Erklärung nicht zufrieden. „Normalerweise lachen wir immer zusammen, wenn was los ist."

„Es ist ja auch was los", verteidigte sich ihr Bruder und deutete mit einer seiner Tentakeln nach draußen durch das Fenster ihres Raumschiffs.

„Das dort ist der Planet Xanter. Wenn wir unsere Sache gut machen, wird er in wenigen Momenten unser sein. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Er hielt inne, als er merkte, dass seine Schwester nicht mitlachte.

„Äh, ich widerspreche dir nur ungern", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Aber das kann unmöglich Xanter sein."

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?" Beleidigt verschränkte Kang seine vorderen Arme. „Unser Navigationsgerät sagt, dass wir direkt vor Xanter parken. Folglich sind wir also in Xanter."

„Der Planet sieht aber anders aus als auf dem Steckbrief", gab seine Schwester zu bedenken, die wie er dieselbe Stimme hatte, weshalb es schwer war die beiden auseinander zu halten.

„Und wo sollen wir sonst sein?", fragte Kang miesgelaunt. „Wenn es sagt, wir sind vor Xanter, dann sind wir auch in Xanter. Wo denn sonst?"

Grübelnd und misstrauisch beugte sich Kodos zur Armatur runter und beäugte die Navi-Anzeige. Ihr einziges großes Auge wanderte zum Planeten, dann wieder auf die Anzeige.

Schließlich erhob sie sich und haute mit voller Wucht auf den Navi-Kasten. Ein knisterndes Geräusch entkam dem Elektro-Gerät, funkte ein paar Mal, und nach einigem Flimmern standen nur wüste Buchstaben auf der Anzeige.

„Na Klasse!", fluchte Kang. „Jetzt hast du es kaputt gemacht!"

„Ich glaube eher es war vorher schon kaputt. Außerdem entspricht die Pfadbeschreibung am Bildschirm nicht mit der Xanter-Route überein."

„Was verstehst du schon von Navigationstechnik? Das ist mal wieder typisch. Weibliche Gehirne und ihre Technik. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich dich immer mit mir mitschleppe?"

Seine Schwester wedelte genervt mit ihren grünen Tentakel-Armen und wollte gerade zu einem Protest ansetzen, als wie aus heiterem Himmel, oder Weltraum, eine schauerlich laute Sirene ertönte.

„Na toll", meinte Kang sarkastisch. „Du hast nicht zufällig wieder irgendetwas angelassen und dieses hat dann Feuer gefangen? Wär ja wieder mal typisch."

Doch seiner Schwester Kodos war diesmal nicht nach Sarkasmus zumute. „Äh, ich glaube eher, das ist die Alarmglocke für die Tür."

„Hast du etwa die Tür aufgelassen? Heißt das, wir sind den ganzen Flug über mit offener Luke geflogen?"

„Nein, viel schlimmer."

Kodos deutete auf eine der Türen im Raum. „Wir haben Besuch ohne Anmeldung."

„Ja, wie denn, was denn?"

Kang wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Rasch hoben sie ihre Tentakelarme als mehrere Waffen mit einem lauten Klicken auf sie gerichtet wurden. Im Türrahmen standen mehrere bläuliche Wesen in schimmernd silbernen Anzügen.

„Sie sind unerlaubt in feindliches Territorium eingedrungen", rief einer von ihnen mit schrill-blechender Stimme.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein", meinte Kang verwirrt und sein Alien-Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Planet Xanter hat doch gar keine Außenverteidigung."

„Das ist das Sperrgebiet von Zzang", beantwortete der Fremde seine Grübelei.

Bei dem Namen wurden die grünen krakenaussehenden Alien-Geschwister bleich vor Entsetzen. Kangs Blick wanderte wütend zu seiner Schwester rüber. „Na toll, schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dich auf einen Flug mitnehme."

„Es wird euer letzter sein", kommentierte der Soldaten-Anführer finster. „Nehmt sie fest!"

Sofort stürmten sämtliche Bewaffnete auf sie los. Kodos Auge wanderte nach unten, wo ein Knopf installiert war.

„Im Notfall drücken."

Beherzt drückte sie drauf und sofort öffnete sich unter ihnen eine schleusenartige Falltür. Beide fielen durch eine Röhre und landeten unsanft eine Etage tiefer von ihrem Raumschiff.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Kodos.

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du?", tadelte sie Kang. „Du hast uns doch in diese Lage gebracht!"

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn das Navi kaputt war?"

Ein lautes Krachen ließ beide zusammenfahren.

„Darüber streiten wir später!"

Mit diesen Worten flitzte Kang den Gang runter. „Jetzt müssen wir erst mal sehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen. Diese Zzanger verstehen noch weniger Spaß als wir."

„Das muss ausgerechnet derjenige sagen, der in Weltraumkunde immer durchgefallen ist…"

„Halt den Mund! Das müssen die jetzt nicht auch noch wissen. Und außerdem habe ich schon einen Plan."

Damit öffnete Kang eine weitere Tür. Schnell huschten sie rein und verriegelten sie von innen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Fassungslos starrte seine Schwester in den Raum.

„Warum nicht?"

„Der alte Teleporter? Der ist doch kaputt! Und selbst wenn er funktioniert, es kann nur einer von uns da rein, sonst verschmelzen wir zu einem doppelköpfigen Wesen. Iiii! Es stört mich schon, wenn ich dich ungeklebt in meiner Nähe habe."

„Jetzt halt den Mund!"

Damit setzte sich Kang an den Computer und tippte auf die Tasten.

„Geben Sie ein Ziel ein", las er auf der Anzeige.

„Rigel 7", rief Kodos den Namen ihres Heimatplaneten als an der Tür lautes Klopfen zu hören war.

Kang zögerte nicht lange und gab „Rigel" ein.

„Verflixt!", fluchte er und haute auf einer der Tasten. „Die 7-Taste hängt."

„Sie hängt? Sie hängt!? Wie kann sie hängen? Du hast nur linke Arme!"

Sie stieß ihren Bruder beiseite und versuchte es jetzt selber, doch auch bei ihr konnte sie keine „7" auf die Anzeige-Tafel bekommen.

Das Poltern an der Tür wurde inzwischen lauter.

„Na schön", meinte Kang möglichst ruhig. „Dann eben ein anderes Ziel."

Kodos strich sich nervös über ihren Glashelm. „Wie wärs mit Höhnen?"

„Nach Höhnen? Nach Höhnen können wir nicht", bemerkte Kang trocken.

„Wieso das jetzt nicht?"

„Ich hab da mal die Tochter des Senators geküsst. Seitdem hab ich da lebenslang Planet-betret-Verbot."

„Lousna?"

„Zu bissige Gesellschaft."

„Vulkan?"

„Zu viele bekannte Verwandte."

Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Luft. Die Alien-Geschwister waren wie erstarrt, als die Zzang-Soldaten einmarschierten. Automatisch zückten die beiden grünen Aliens jetzt auch ihre Waffen.

„Kodos", begann Kang rührselig. „Falls wir das hier überleben sollten… dann bringe ich dich um!"

Der plötzliche Feuerhagel zwang beide dazu auseinander zu springen. Kodos landete in einer Ecke des Raumes, während Kang hinter dem Teleporter fiel.

Im Nu war das reinste Kosmo-Waffen-Feuergefecht ausgebrochen. Doch auch eine Alien-Waffe wurde irgendwann mal leer.

Bei Kodos zeige sich die Ladehemmung als erstes.

„Oh, nein, bitte nicht jetzt."

Verzweifelt haute sie auf den Auslöser. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde sie von zwei Gegengeschossen nach hinten geschleudert.

Kang inzwischen war zur Verteidigung auf dem Teleporter gesprungen und feuerte von dort seine Waffe weiter ab. Ein paar der Zzang-Soldaten versuchten an den Teleporter hochzuklettern, doch Kang wehrte sie sofort mit seinen langen Fang-Armen ab. Dabei trat einer der Alien-Soldaten auf die Tastatur. Der Computer reagierte und gab das gewünschte Ziel ein.

In diesem Moment gab auch Kangs Waffe den Geist auf.

„Verdammt, verflixt, verflucht!"

„KANG!"

Kang wandte sich erschrocken um, als er seine Schwester unbewaffnet von den Zzang-Soldaten umzingelt sah.

„Gebt den Widerstand auf und ergebt euch!", blecherte eine andere Stimme.

Doch „Aufgeben" war für Kang ein Fremdwort. Stattdessen rutschte er an der Decke hoch und krallte sich mit den Kraken-Armen mehrere der feindlichen Soldaten, schleuderte sie durch die Luft und warfen ihre Mitkameraden um.

„Vernichtet ihn sofort!"

Kang reagierte schnell. Zumindest im Verteidigungsunterricht war er nicht durchgefallen. Er ließ sich von der Decke fallen und landete mit voller Wucht auf einen Haufen Soldaten. Schnell schnappte er sich eine der fremden Waffen und zielte auf die blauen Aliens, die seine Schwester inzwischen mehrfach verkettet hatten und diese nun wie ein Fisch hilflos darin zappelte.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe und verschwindet!", keifte er.

Der Zzang-Hauptmann musste einsehen, dass er stärkeres Geschütz ausfahren musste. Dieses ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Denn nur kurze Zeit später erschienen weitere blaue Soldaten mit einer schweren Torpedoartigen Kanone.

Kangs Auge weitere sich ernüchtert.

„FEUER!"

Kodos's entsetzter Schrei ging im lauten Knall unter. Die Waffe war zwar stark, dennoch zum Glück nicht so extrem, dass sie die Raumschiffwände zerstören konnte. Doch das machte Kangs Lage auch nicht besser. In noch letzter Sekunde konnte er der Wucht des Geschosses haarscharf ausweichen, knallte jedoch stattdessen gegen den Teleporter. Taumelnd musste das grüne Alien sich hinsetzen.

„Hä?"

Plötzlich umblitzte ihn ein grelles Licht.

„Teleportation wird eingeleitet", ertönte eine Computerstimme.

„Was? Hey, Mome…"

Ein megahelles Blitzlicht und Kodos konnte nur einen leeren Platz vorfinden.

„Kang?"

Doch von ihrem Bruder war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Nur eine blinkende Anzeige mit den Buchstaben „Erde".

* * *

Kang wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Kaum war er im Lichtgewitter verschwunden, wurde er in rasender Geschwindigkeit durch leeren Raum geschleudert. Um ihn herum blitzten Millionen Sterne.

„Der Teleporter funktioniert wirklich nicht gut", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Normalerweise verliefen solche Reisen viel sanfter. Doch dieser Transport war abnormal. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er auf sein Zielort aufschlagen und zerschmettern.

„WAAAHHHHHHH!"

Irgendetwas kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu… Es war zuerst rund und wurde immer größer… Das letzte was er noch sah, war ein Hausdach…


	2. Ein Teufel im Haus

**2\. Ein Teufel im Haus**

_**Ein paar Minuten früher…**_

„Und so kamen Jesus und seine Apostel doch nicht in das Dorf und musste in ein anderes ausweichen", kommentierte Ned Flanders seine Bibellesung und schaute erwartungsvoll auf seine beiden Söhne, die vor ihm im Garten im Gras saßen. „Und was meint ihr haben seine Apostel daraufhin gesagt?"

Todd meldete sich sofort. „Sie fragen, ob sie das Dorf niederbrennen sollen."

„Nun, fast richtig."

„Sie fragten, ob sie Gott drum bitten sollten", ergänzte Rod.

„Ganz genau. Aber wie Jesus daraufhin sagte, sollten wir nie Gott um etwas Schlechtes bitten. Das Böse vernichtet sich immer von selber."

„Hey, Flanders", rief eine bekannte Stimme vom Nachbargrundstück. „Wenn ich schon Vorlesungen in der Kirche verschlafen kann, so brauche ich sie nicht noch in meinen Garten zu hören, wenn ich meinen Mittagsschlaf halte."

Etwas entrüstet stand Ned auf und ging zum Zaun, wo auf dessen anderen Seite Homer Simpson in seiner Hängematte lag.

„Homer, mit dieser Einstellung zeigst du damit, dass du Christus nicht in deinem Haus willkommen heißt. Wenn ich jetzt wie vorhin beschrieben, einer der Apostel wäre, dann würde ich niederträchtiger weise mir wünschen, es möge etwas auf dein Haus fallen, was es verwüstet."

Homer rümpfte die Nase. „Erinnere dich lieber an das Sprichwort das…. äh…. das…. Albert Einstein sagte: Wer etwas zu jemanden sagt, denn trifft es selber."

„Das hat Einstein nie gesagt."

„Oh doch. Das Gesetz der Schwerkraft hat ihn darauf gebracht als ein Apfel auf ihn niedersauste."

„Das war Isaak Newton gewesen."

„Ist doch egal, vom Klang her sind die Namen alle gleich, und alle hatten eine komische Frisur, ich hingegen hab keine." Er kicherte, als er Flanders verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Homer nahm einen Schluck Bier aus der Dose und lehnte sich entspannt in seine Händematte zurück. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde lieber einen Schirm über dein Haus aufspannen."

„Das ist absolut unmöglich. Gott beschützt dieses Haus. Wenn jemals etwas drauf fallen soll, dann bestimmt nicht mit voller Wucht."

KRACH! KRASCH!

Völlig schockiert drehte sich der Bärtige um und riss die Augen noch weiter auf, als er das große Loch in seinem Hausdach erblickte, das wie das Tor zur gelöschten Hölle emporragte.

„OH GOTT! WAS HABE ICH FALSCH GEMACHT?!", schrie Ned verzweifelt und sank ergeben und reuevoll auf die Knie. „Oh, vergib mir Herr! Ich werde nie wieder dein Wort missbrauchen, wann immer ich es auch getan habe."

„He he he. Hey, Ned", rief Homers Stimme von nebenan. „Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder entsprang das Loch im Dach damit Gott dir jetzt beim Beten zuschauen kann? Ha, ha, ha, ha."

* * *

„Oooohhhh, oooohh." Kang meinte sein Gehirn würde jeden Moment durch seinen Schutzhelm springen. „Das war die schlimmste Bruchlandung, die ich je mitmachen musste. Dabei war noch nicht mal Kodos am Steuer."

Ein knackendes Geräusch ließ ihn nur minder zusammenfahren, als der Riss in seinem Glashelm größer wurde.

„Das ist heute ein Sch****-Tag."

Ohne dass er es bemerkte, löste sich vom Dach ein Ziegel. Dieser sauste nach unten. Mit einem lauten Klirren brach es ein Loch durch Kangs Glashelm und gab Kang seinem angeschlagenen Kopf den allerletzten Rest.

Röchelnd hielt sich das Alien an den Hals. „Zu viel – Sauer-stoff…"

Er rollte die Pupille weiter nach hinten und sank zusammen. Der ungewohnte Sauerstoffgehalt breitete sich durch seine Alien-Lunge in seinem gesamten Körper aus und legte sämtliche Funktionen lahm.

In diesem Moment betrat Flanders das Zimmer. Beim Anblick der Kreatur, die auf dem Boden lag, wurde er kreidebleich im Gesicht. „Oh, Gott! Es ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe. Der Teufel ist zu uns herabgekommen!"

Schnell schnappte sich der gläubige Mann ein Kreuz von der Wand, wovon er zur Vorsicht jedes Zimmer bestückt hatte, hielt es vor sich und rannte zum nächsten Telefon.

„Jetzt kann mir nur noch einer helfen."

Das Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis jemand abnahm und noch ehe die andere Person was in den Hörer sagen konnte, begann Ned draufloszureden.

„Reverend Lovejoy! Der Teufel ist in meinem Haus!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung entstand ein gedehntes, tiefes, wehleidiges Seufzen.

„Immer mal langsam", erklang Lovejoys Stimme zu Ned durch. „Wie…"

„Er ist bestimmt gekommen, weil ich meinen Nachbarn was angedroht habe!", unterbrach Ned. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?! Gibt es dafür ein Gebet?!"

„Gemach, gemach", versuchte Lovejoy ihn durch das Telefon zu beruhigen, obwohl er selber nicht an die Teufel-im-Haus-Geschichte glaubte. „Sollte es sich wirklich um den Teufel handeln, kann ich ihnen raten mehrere Male zu beten. Falls es nichts bringt, dann rufen Sie die Staatsmacht."

„Was soll ich denn beten?"

„Ach, dem Teufel ist jedes Gebet an Gott ein Gräuel."

Damit legte der Reverend unter tiefem Luftholen auf.

„Na gut", rief Ned sich zu. „Beten, beten, beten, beten."

Er sprach so viele Gebete wie ihm nur einfielen, doch auch danach verschwand das merkwürdige verteufelte Wesen nicht aus dem Zimmer.

„Was war die zweite Möglichkeit? Die Staatsmacht. Wie meinte er das? Oh, ja, Notruf."

Er klemmte sich wieder hinters Telefon und wählte die Nummer, die er bis jetzt selten wählen musste. Kurze Zeit später verriet ein Knacken, dass jemand den Hörer abnahm.

„Hier die Polizei, so schlimm kann es bei Ihnen nicht sein. Officer Wiggum am Apparat", melde sich eine Männer-Stimme.

„Hallo, hier spricht Ned Flanders. Hier ist ein Teufel in meinem Haus!"

„Tut mir leid, für solche Sachen sind wir nicht zuständig. Versuchen Sie es beim Tierheim."

Damit legte Officer Wiggum einfach auf und wandte sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu, die er immer ins Polizeipräsidium mitnahm. „Das die Leute vor „Teufel" immer „Tasmanischer" vergessen", murmelte er gelangweilt. „Ungebildete Welt."

* * *

„Tut mir leid, das städtische Tierheim ist voll", vernahmen Neds verzweifelte Ohren erneut am Telefon. „Versuchen Sie es bei der Ersatzstelle."

Es folgte eine Nummer und damit war das Telefongespräch beendet. Sofort gab Ned die angegebene Telefonnummer ein.

„Tierheim-Ersatzstelle „Hier-endet-der-Tierknast"-Willie. Wer stört?", grunzte Schul-Hausmeister Willie in die Leitung.

„Hören Sie, da ist etwas in meinem Haus."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange und vor Neds Haus stoppte ein Lieferwagen. Der rothaarige Hausmeister sah sich mit schlitzigen Augen misstrauisch um, dann marschierte er aufs Haus zu.

Wenig später kam er wieder aus Neds Haus, und zog ein großes beladenes Netz hinter sich her.

„Sollten wir nicht doch besser die Behörden verständigen?", fragte Ned dem Hausmeister hinterher. Doch dieser winkte uninteressiert ab.

„Ach was, da hat nur jemand seinen Tintenfisch aus einem Flugzeug geworfen. Das passiert öfter als man denkt. Und bei der Hässlichkeit wundert mich das gar nicht."

Damit warf er das Netz mit dem vermeintlich enthaltenen Tintenfisch auf die Ladefläche seines Autos.

Inzwischen war der Sauerstoff-Überschuss zu viel für Kang geworden, dass er jetzt komplett ohnmächtig geworden war und von all dem gar nichts mitbekam.


	3. Willie und der Tierknast

**3\. Willie und der Tierknast**

„Fang auf, Lisa!"

„Autsch!"

Verärgert rieb sich das Mädchen die Stirn, als ihr der Ball so rüpelhaft an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Nelson warf ihr ein paar hämische Lacher zu und verschwand wieder. Die Schulkinder, die mit dem Ball gespielt hatten, beachten sie nicht weiter und fuhren mit ihrem Fußballspiel fort.

Verärgert sah sich die kleine Simpson auf dem Schulgelände um. Niemand, außer vielleicht Milhouse, wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, was sie zum einen quälte, aber es ihr dafür auch leichter machte, sich den Schularbeiten zu widmen.

In diesem Moment fuhr das Auto des Hausmeistes über den Rasen. Schweigend beobachtete sie wie der Laster in den hintersten Teil des Schulgeländes rollte, bis vor einen alten Schuppen, über dessen Eingang ein improvisiertes mit verschmierten Buchstaben beschriftete Schild prangerte: „Tierpension".

Für Lisa war es eher ein Tierknast, da die Tiere die dort untergebracht worden waren, wenig Freiraum hatten, weshalb sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen konnte mit Willie darüber zu reden.

Kaum hatte sie den Schuppen erreicht, war Willie gerade dabei etwas von der Ladefläche zu zerren.

„Mister Willie, ich wollte mit Ihnen nochmal um die Umstände der Unterbringung der Tiere reden."

„Sehe ich aus als hätte ich Geld wie Heu?", schnauzte Willie das Mädchen an.

„Sie haben ja noch nicht mal mit Rektor Skinner darüber geredet", fuhr Lisa unbeirrt fort.

Doch der Hausmeister war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Fracht runterzuholen. Mit vereinten Kräften warf er das Netz mitsamt dem Inhalt auf die Wiese.

Lisa stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als sie in eines der merkwürdig, unheimlichsten Gesichter sah, was sie je gesehen hatte. Das Wesen vor ihr war grün als wäre es kurz vor dem übergeben, der Mund war halb geöffnet, spitze Zähne ragten hervor und das große Auge starrte halbgeöffnet unfokussiert irgendwo hin und Tentakeln lagen schlaf an ihm herunter.

„Was ist das?", hauchte Lisa noch immer geschockt.

„Tintenfisch aus der Dose", meinte Willie abfällig und war gerade dabei ein Wasserbecken aus Plastik aufzupumpen.

„Ein Planschbecken?", fragte Lisa fassungslos.

„Das Meer kann ich hier nicht an Land ziehen."

„Aber es müsste bei der Größe größer sein. Und überhaupt sieht mir das nicht wie ein Tintenfisch aus, sondern es hat mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kraken." Prüfend kam sie dem bewegungslosen Wesen etwas näher. „Einem sehr kranken Kraken."

„Tintenfisch oder Kranke, läuft doch auf dasselbe hinaus."

„Seit wann hat ein Krake ein Glas auf dem Kopf?", fragte Lisa weiter, die der Glashelm mehr als merkwürdig erschien.

„Für was wohl? Um Wasser zu bekommen."

„Aber da ist kein Wasser drinnen."

Vorsichtig kam Lisa etwas näher und berührte sachte den gläsernen Schutzhelm. Dabei berührten ihre Finger den Speichel, der schon teilweise aus dem zersprungenen Glase tropfte. „Iiih, seit wann können Kraken sabbern?"

„Gleich sabbert er nicht mehr." Damit warf Willie das ohnmächtige Alien ins Planschbecken, in das er mit dem Gartenschlauch Wasser gefüllt hatte in das er noch Salz dazu gestreut hatte.

„Der wird gleich munter werden wie ein Fisch im Wasser."

Das sah Lisa anders, denn kaum lag der „Krake" für ein paar Sekunden im Becken begann er sich leicht zu krümmen und verzerrte den Mund nur noch mehr. Dabei gab er so merkwürdige Geräusche von sich, dass Skinner im Büro meinte, er würde seine Mutter bei einem Asthma-Anfall hören.

Lisa wusste nicht was sie von all dem halten sollte und betrachtete den Speichel auf ihren Händen.

Der „Krake" sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie konnte sich auch gar nicht daran erinnern, etwas von einem Kraken mit einem so großen Auge gesehen zu haben. War es doch eine Mutation aus den Meeren?

* * *

Tief in Gedanken versunken radelte sie mit ihrem Rad die Straße entlang. Sie hatte am Nachmittag zu Glück nichts besonders vor, oder genauer gesagt ihre Mutter hatte nichts geplant. Von daher fuhr sie kurz nachdem sie Zuhause ihr Mittagessen gegessen hatte, zu einem bestimmten Haus. Dort angekommen, stellte sie ihr Rad an der Hauswand ab und klingelte unter dem Namensschild: Professor Frink.

„Oh, hallo Lisa", grüßte der dünne Professor mit der dicken Brille. „Wenn du bei mir vorbeikommst, dann hast du doch bestimmt etwas für mich, oder?"

„Sie sagen es", bestätigte das Mädchen und holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrem Rucksack in das sie zuvor den Speichel reingewischt hatte.

„Können Sie mir sagen ob das wirklich die DNA eines Kraken ist? Oder sogar eine neue Spezies?"

Prüfend betrachtete Dr. Frink das mit der klaren Flüssigkeit enthaltene Glas.

„Ähm, nun, wenn ich es durch meinen Computer laufen lasse, dann werden wir sofort die Antwort haben. Mein Computer kennt jede DNA jedes bekannten Lebewesens auf der Erde und jedem Bewohner von Springfield und Umgebung und darüber weiter hinaus."

Wenig später standen die beiden vor Professor Frinks Super-Daten-Analyse-Computer und warteten darauf bis das Gerät das Ergebnis lieferte. Es dauerte dennoch trotz der starken Leistung mehrere Minuten bis ein langer Satz Papierbogen aus dem Drucker entsprang.

Der Professor las nur die letzten Zeilen. „Oh, eine Interessante Entdeckung. Diese DNA Form wurde auf der Erde bis jetzt noch nie verzeichnet. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass es von der Erde stammt."

„Sie meinen ein außerirdisches Wesen? Ein Alien?!" Lisa war wie erstarrt.

Der Professor bejahte ihre Vermutung teilweise. „Der Wahrscheinlichkeit ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit in dieser Richtung sehr hoch."

Lisa holte laut Luft. „Das müssen wir sofort näher untersuchen."

„Äh, nun, ich hab zwar noch andere Arbeiten, die auf mich warten, aber in Sachen Außerirdischer Forschung, steht die Wissenschaft immer an vorderster Front."

* * *

Es war schon fast Abend, als Lisa und Prof. Frink in der Nähe des Schulgebäudes ankamen. Willie hatte es sich gerade auf dem Schulrasen in seinem Rasenmäher bequem gemacht, als Lisa keuchend auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

„Sir, es geht um den Kraken, den sie heute eingefangen haben", kam sie sofort auf den Punkt. Doch als sie sich umsah, konnte sie das Becken nicht mehr sehen.

Willie hob müde die Sonnenbrille hoch. „Mm, ach den. Den hab ich ans Sushi-Restaurant verkauft."

Lisa meinte sich verhört zu haben. „Sie haben WAS?!"

„Mit dem war nichts mehr los gewesen", gab der Hausmeister als Erklärung. „Glaub mir, es wird das beste für ihn sein." Und damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Feierabend-Nickerchen zu.


	4. Sushi á la Alien

**4\. Sushi á la Alien**

Um ihn war alles immer noch verschwommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie nochmal was. So langsam kam Kang wieder etwas zu sich. Seine Tentakeln berührten um ihn herum Glas. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Es war zwar hell, aber er war immer noch orientierungslos. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln hatte er sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst und betrachtete seine neue Umgebung genauer. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles nicht ganz geheuer vor. Es sah hier völlig anders aus, als in dem Haus in das er zuvor gekracht war. Die Wände waren kahl und mit mehreren metallischen Schränken bestückt.

Er machte einen Satz nach oben und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes. Mit scherzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich die Schädeldecke.

„Was zum…"

Sein Helm war weg. Hastig tastete er weiter um sich. Der Glasraum, in dem er sich befand, war verschlossen. Es war ein Behälter, so eine Art Aquarium. Nur dass er oben mit einem starken Deckel verschlossen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass er halb im Wasser stand. Die schlechte Luft, die im Glaskasten herrschte gaben ihm für diesen Moment wieder einen klaren Kopf.

„Das sieht hier aber sehr merkwürdig aus", dachte er im Stillen.

Für ein Labor war es zu ungewöhnlich und für ein Krankenhaus zu unordentlich. Es standen mehrere Kisten um ihn herum.

In diesem Moment erschien ein Schatten um die Ecke und zum Vorschein kam ein Mensch, gekleidet in weißem Hemd und weißer Hose. Auf dem Kopf trug er ebenfalls einen weißen Hut.

Kang beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Diese Aufmache erinnerte ihn doch an etwas. Es war kein Arzt. Nein, diese Menschen hatten auch für eine andere Arbeit so etwas an.

Der in Weiß gekleidete Mensch kam näher. Seine Augen waren ziemlich eng. Er betrachte Kang mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und rieb sich die Hände.

„Das wird das beste Sushi, dass ich je machen werde."

* * *

„Fahren Sie schneller", rief Lisa verzweifelt.

Professor Frink trat fester aufs Gas von seinem kleinen Auto, dass mit einem umweltfreundlichen Benzin fuhr, was aber noch in der Testphase war. So tuckerte das Gefährt durch die dämmrigen Straßen von Springfield, während die Insassen nach dem Sushi-Restaurant Ausschau hielten.

„Es muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein", meinte Lisa grübelnd.

Sie schrak zusammen, als auf einmal eine Figur nehmen ihr auftauchte.

„Hey Lisa", grüßte Bart sie mit breitem Grinse und lief neben dem kleinen Auto her, mit dem er locker Schritt halten konnte.

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?", fragte Lisa genervt.

„Milhouse hatte ein paar Probleme", gab Bart zur Erklärung. „Aber das haben wir jetzt aus der Welt geschafft. Und was machst du?"

„Das geht dich jetzt gar nichts an, wir suchen nach dem Sushi-Restaurant in dieser Straße."

„Och, das ist links noch 10 Häuser weiter geradeaus", antwortete Bart schlicht.

* * *

Vergeblich versuchte Kang aus dem Aquarium zu kommen. Doch er hatte nicht genug Kraft um die Verdeckung aufzubekommen, dafür war er noch viel zu benommen.

„Also Leute, an die Arbeit", drang es ihn auf einmal dumpf in den Ohren.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als mehrere Menschen das Aquarium nach vorne schoben, dass die ganze Zeit auf Rändern gestanden hatte. Nach einer Weile gelangte die Menschengruppe mit dem Aquarium in einem Raum, der Kang noch mehr ungute Gefühle einjagte. Denn der Raum in dem er jetzt sich befand, war eindeutig eine große Restaurant-Küche.

„Also dann, wir haben heute eine große Portion aufzutragen", verkündete der chinesische Chef-Koch seinem Personal von mindestens fünf Leuten. „Gute Gelegenheit diese neue Meeresfrucht zu servieren."

Er deutete hinter sich auf Kang. Dieser wurde sofort um ein paar Farben blasser.

„Wie sollen wir ihn denn da rausbekommen?", fragte einer der Assistenten.

„Och, das ist ganz einfach."

Damit holte er Koch einen großen Fleischklopfer hervor.

„Erst mal die humane Betäubung."

Er ging zum Aquarium. Kang war kurz davor durch die Decke zu springen und schlug mit seinen Tentakeln heftig um sich.

„Bleibt gefälligst von mir fern!", rief er, wobei seine Stimme im Glaskasten etwas abgedämpft wurde.

„Hey, Chef. Ich glaub der Krake hat gerade geredet."

„Kein Wunder, dass sein Vorbesitzer ihn schnell los werden wollte", gab der Chef unbeeindruckt zur Antwort und kletterte auf eine Leiter.

Anschließend entfernte er die Klemmen, die den Deckel des Aquariums festhielten, warf ihn schnell zur Seite und noch ehe Kang zu einem erneuten Gezeter ansetzen konnte, gab der Chef-Koch ihm einen gewaltigen Schlag.

„AU!"

Für einen Moment sah Kang nur noch Sterne und war kurzfristig außer Gefecht gesetzt, sodass die Mitarbeiter ihn ohne große Probleme, aber unter Anstrengung, ihn aus dem Wasser zerren konnten.

Doch das hielt nur für wenige Sekunden und sie mussten kräftiger ziehen, da das Alien versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Nachdem der Koch ihm erneut eine übergebraten hatte, musste Kang auch diesen Widerstand aufgeben. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles und spürte wie er auf einen harten Untergrund gedrückt wurde. Seile wurde um ihn herumgebunden, die ihn festhielten.

Das Alien biss die Zähne zusammen. Er zitterte etwas. Nicht nur wegen den Schmerzen, auch die für seine Lunge schlecht atembare Luft machte ihm zu schaffen. Ohne Glashelm war es für ihn schwer die passende Atmungsluft für sich zu holen. Ein paar Mal sah er wieder alles doppelt bis er im Augenwinkel etwas aufblitzen sah. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch in die Richtung und erstarrte. Der Mann hatte ein Fleischerbeil in der Hand und strich mit einem Schleifmesser drüber.

Kangs Atmung beschleunigte sich vor Angst und Panik. Gerade war er diesen Zzangianern entkommen, jetzt bedrohte ihn ein einfacher Koch. Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch, doch die Seile hielten ihn eisern fest.

„Nur keine Sorge," meinte der Koch ungerührt bei Kangs Versuch sich loszureißen. „Es wird sehr schnell vorbei sein, dann wirst du ihn Soße schmoren."

Kang inhalierte zweimal und sammelte genug Atemluft für ein paar Sätze. „Ihr mögt mich töten, aber die Rache wird furchtba….mmmpfff."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Koch hatte ihn eine Handvoll Seetang in den Mund gestopft, was ihm das Atmen nur noch mehr erschwerte.

„Unglaublich was diese Meeresverschmutzung alles anrichten kann", meinte der Koch kopfschüttelnd. „Ein Glück, dass ich den Dreck nicht essen muss."

Mit diesen Worten holte er mit dem Beil aus. Kang bekam es zwar nur am Rande mit, aber dennoch wusste er sehr wohl, was der Typ da vorhatte und zappelte nur noch heftiger.

„Halt! Stopp!", rief eine Mädchen-Stimme. „Sie dürfen ihn nicht schlachten! Es könnte enorm wichtig für die Wissenschaft sein!"

Kangs Blick wanderte zu ihr, doch sein Lebenswille war schon so sehr durchlöchert, dass er vor lauter Sauerstoff-Überschuss erneut in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen drohte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft den Seetang aus seinem Mund zu spucken.

Der Koch blickte gelangweilt auf das Mädchen herab. „Kleine, wir wissen inzwischen wie Mikroplastik in die Fische kommt. Da brauchen wir keine Untersuchungen mehr."

„Nein", beharrte Lisa. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Es könnte sich um eine unbekannte Spezies handeln."

„Da kann ich dem nur zustimmen", schloss sich Professor Frink der Diskussion an. „Nach neusten Untersuchungen, die ich mit meinen Erfindungen machen konnte, sind wir fest der Überzeugung, dass…"

Ohne, dass es der Koch bemerkte, hatte Bart sich an den Tisch mit dem Kraken rangeschlichen und damit begonnen die Seile mit einem der Küchenmesser aufzuschneiden.

Kaum merkte Kang, dass seine Arme sich locker wieder bewegten, peitschte er mit seinen Tentakeln so heftig um sich, sodass er den Koch umhaute. Dann sprang er vom Tisch und stand laut zischend an der Wand, wobei er japsend nach Luft schnappte.

„Ihr elenden Erdlinge!", fauchte er. „Dafür werde ich euch vernic…."

Im nächsten Moment sah er wieder statt Erde nur Sterne, denn einer der Koch-Assistenten hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und Kang erneut einen heftigen Schlag auf dem Kopf verpasst.

Stöhnend sank das Alien zusammen.

„Voll cool", meinte Bart beeindruckt.

„Verlassen Sie auf der Stelle mein Restaurant!", rief der Koch verärgert. „Oder ich rufe…"

Der Koch erstarrte in seinem Satz und zugleich in seiner Bewegung. Verwundert blickten Bart und Lisa den Professor an.

„Oh, ein Strahler, der Personen für einen kurzen Moment in der Bewegung erstarren lässt", erklärte er und hielt eine Art Mini-Strahlen-Kanone in den Händen. „Sollte eigentlich eine Alternative zu einem Elektroschocker sein."

* * *

**_Bei der Küchenszene dachte ich an die letzte Szene von der „Treehouse of Horror" Folge Nr.18 „E.T. geh nach Hause", wo aber nicht Kang, sondern Kodos auf dem Seziertisch lag._**


	5. Sauerstoff-Überschuss

**5\. Sauerstoff-Überschuss**

Stirnrunzelnd saß Professor Frink vor seinem Computer.

„Sieht nicht gerade sehr gut aus", murmelte er.

Sie hatten das Alien in einer Art Glaskugel untergebracht, wo es regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Kang war immer noch völlig neben der Weltraum-Spur. Wie ein Betrunkener lag er auf der Seite, Sabber tropfte aus seinem Mund, was eigentlich normal war, und starrte mit leerem Blick irgendwo ins Nichts.

„Was vermuten Sie denn was ihm fehlt?", fragte Lisa.

Professor Frink rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Nun, es könnten viele Ursachen haben. Andere Umwelteinflüsse, falsche Schwerkraft, unterschiedliche Luftverhältnisse. Aber ich denke, dass wir das gleich haben werden."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Glaskugel, in der das Alien lag, und hob einen der Tentakeln hoch. „Offenbar keine äußerlichen Verletzungen. Aber sein Gehirn hat wohl was abbekommen."

„Können Sie ihm denn nicht helfen?"

„Mm, dazu müsste ich zuerst analysieren was ihn wieder munter machen könnte. Dazu benötige ich nur ein paar weitere DANN-Proben."

Er holte eine Spritze aus seinem Mantel und drückte sie gezielt auf einer der Tentakeln auf.

* * *

Kang schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Den Schmerz, den der Professor mit seiner Spritze verursachte, spürte er sofort. Dennoch blieb er immer noch im halben Komma und gab äußerlich keine weitere Reaktion von sich. Doch kaum war der Schmerz wieder abgeflacht, begann sein Unterbewusstsein wieder zu arbeiten.

Was war das gewesen? Der Schmerz war ziemlich anders gewesen, als den, den er vorhin auf den Kopf bekommen hatte.

Er sog mehrere Male die Luft ein. Sie war nicht mehr so dünn wie nach dem Crash. Er konnte sie gut ein- und ausatmen. Ein Zucken durchdrang seinen Körper, was ihm sein Augenlid heftig flackern ließ. Das Licht um ihn herum blendete ihn für einen Moment, gewöhnte sich aber recht schnell daran. Seine Sinne reagierten wieder, wenn auch noch recht benommen, wie einer, der gerade seinen Rausch halb ausgeschlafen hatte. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die vielen Geräte im Raum.

Technologie und Schmerzen?

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke durchzog seinen Kopf.

Ein Versuchslabor!

Auch das noch.

Er hatte schon selber zu viele Experimente an anderen Lebensformen ausprobiert. Er wusste wie qualvoll sowas sein konnte. Jedoch war er noch nie selber das Versuchskaninchen gewesen. Und wollte es auch nie werden.

„Raus, raus, raus", hallte es durch seinen Kopf. Er musste sofort hier raus.

* * *

Professor Frink und die Kinder ahnten nicht was in Kang vor sich ging. Sie waren nur damit beschäftigt dem Wissenschaftler bei den Arbeiten zuzusehen. Erst als das Glas der Kugel zu Bruch ging, drehten sie sich erschrocken um.

Wie erstarrt blickten sie auf das Alien, dass wütend zischend mit erhobenen Tentakeln nur wenige Meter weiter entfernt vor ihnen stand.

Lisa konnte einen entsetzten, ersticken Schrei nicht unterdrücken, während sich Bart hellauf begeistert zeige. „Wow, cool."

Professor Frink wollte gerade zu seinem weiteren Gerät greifen, vermutlich um das Alien irgendwie wieder zu betäuben, als dieses plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie zu sprang.

Erschrocken sprangen alle drei auseinander.

Kang zische in sämtliche Richtungen, jedoch wurden seine Aktivitäten jetzt wieder etwas schwächer, da er nicht mehr seinen Helm trug, den der Professor zur Reparatur entfernt hatte.

„Elende Erdlinge", fauchte er. „Ich werde euch zeigen, was jetzt wirkliche Schmerzen sind!"

„Nein, wir wollen Ihnen doch gar nichts tun", verteidigte sich Lisa. Doch ihre Reaktion wurde ziemlich missverstanden. Zumindest konnte man den Eindruck haben, dass Kang überhaupt nichts mehr begriff, oder nicht mehr richtig zuhörte. Denn statt einer Antwort griff Kang nach einem Stuhl und warf ihn in die Richtung des Mädchens. Lisa konnte gerade noch ausweichen, obwohl die Treffsicherheit des Aliens ohnehin nicht eins-A gewesen war.

In diesem Moment wurde Kangs Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Professor Frink abgelenkt, der sich wieder eine Art Strahlengerät besorgt hat, was wiederum den Zorn des Aliens auf sich zog. Und so dauerte es nicht lange und ein weiterer Gegenstand wurde auf ihn geschleudert, der den Professor ebenfalls nur haarscharf verfehlte.

„Ich werde euch alle vernichten!"

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich von der Seite eine Tür und zwei, oder genauer gesagt, drei bekannte Gestalten betragen den Raum.

„Kinder, wir haben eure Nachricht gelesen", begann Marge mit Maggie auf dem Arm, dicht gefolgt von Homer.

„Was habt ihr denn diesmal aus der Versenkung geholt?"

Homers Frage wurde von einem wütenden Zischen beantwortet. Die Eltern erbleichten, als das Alien auf sie zugerast kam.

Homer riss seine Frau aus dem Türrahmen und wichen ihm aus.

Das Alien knallte auf den Boden, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf, wenn auch etwas schwankend. Jetzt setzte es zu seinem neuen Angriff an.

Marge stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als sie merkte, dass Maggie nicht mehr auf ihrem Arm war. Diese hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt eines von Professor Frinks Gewerkschaften näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Kang in seinem gestörten Reaktionsvermögen folgte der Bewegung und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, was eine Mutter nicht zulassen konnte.

„Lass sofort mein Baby in Ruhe!"

„Marge!"

Homers Worte ignorierend, rannte sie nach vorne und stellte sich vor ihr Kind. Das Alien hatte das Baby schon fast erreicht, als es plötzlich im Lauf innehielt. Für einen Moment war Kang wie erstarrt. Mit fasziniertem Blick sah er auf Marge herab. Diese zeigte sich zunächst überrascht, als Kang sich zu ihr runterbeugte und sie genauer in Augenschein nahm. Über Kangs Mund glitt ein Lächeln. Schließlich umarmte er sie mit zwei Tentakeln. Marge fühltes ich völlig überrumpelt.

Inzwischen hatten sich die anderen wieder beruhigt und beschauten sich das Szenario verwundert.

Bart stieß seinen Vater von der Seite an. „Wow, er scheint auf Mum zu stehen."

„Hey, Moment! Sie ist schon mit mir verheiratet!"

„Na los, verführen Sie ihn", rief Professor Frink ihr zu, was Homer gar nicht gefiel.

„Marge! Tut nichts Unüberlegtes!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte das Alien Marge an sich gedrückt und schnurrte fast.

Marge wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, doch schließlich streckte sie die Hand aus, und streichelte das Alien seitlich am Kopf.

„Immer schön Schlafen, immer schön Schlafen."

Allmählich verfiel Marges Stimme in seinen Singsang und das Alien begann sich zu entspannen. Es sah jetzt sehr relaxed aus und sank mehr und mehr auf den Boden, ließ seine Arme jedoch nicht von Marge.

„Wow", meinte Bart anerkennend. „Ist das eine Art Hypnose-Trick?"

„Das habe ich oft bei Maggy gemacht, als sie nicht schlafen wollte", antwortete seine Mutter.

Wie ein braches Kätzchen lag Kang jetzt neben ihr und hatte sein Auge genussvoll geschlossen.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt." Entschlossen zog Homer seine Frau von dem grünen tentakeletn Alien weg. Doch kaum hatte Marge komplett weg, begann das Alien wieder zu zetern. Wütend riss es die Arme hoch und fauchte wütend. Erschrocken schob Homer Marge wieder nach vorne und im Nu war wieder Ruhe.

„Ich denke, Mister Simpson", meinte Professor Frink. „Halte ich es für alle das Beste, dass er solange bei Ihrer Frau bleiben soll, bis er vollständig wieder genesen ist."

„Aber…" Homer wollte protestieren, doch für sein biergefülltes Gehirn war diese Logik nur zu nachvollziehbar.

„Ganz ruhig, Homer, ganz ruhig", sagte das Gehirn. „Sollte er aufsässig werden dann zeig ihm was für ein Mann du bist. Indem du ihn zu einem Bier-Sauf-Wettbewerb herausforderst."

Bart und Lisa beobachten wie das Alien jetzt friedlich neben ihrer Mutter schlief. Es sabberte sogar nicht mehr, was Professor Frink aber nicht beruhigte.

„Das Sabbern scheint normal zu sein", meinte er. „Dass er das jetzt nicht mehr macht, ist kein gutes Zeichen."

„Glauben Sie er stirbt?", fragte Lisa besorgt.

„Noch ist er ja nicht tot", meinte Professor Frink. „Man ist erst tot, wenn man tot ist."

„Woher nehmen Sie nur solch eine Logik?", fragte Homer verärgert. „Machen Sie besser sofort etwas bevor er noch an meiner Frau festwächst."

„Alles klar, schon okay. Dafür muss ich jedoch tiefer in seine Eingeweide dringen."

Wenig später hatte er mit seinem Gerät das Alien abgescannt, sodass er die komplette Anatomie auf dem Bildschirm sehen konnte.

„Aha, da die Lunge, da das Herz, da das Gehirn…"

Es verging fast eine Stunde, bis der Professor etwas passendes Zustande gebracht hatte.

„Aha, das wird ihn wieder auf den Damm bringen."

Mit der Spritze in der Hand ging er auf das Alien zu.

* * *

Kang meinte schreien zu müssen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er spürte jede Berührung, jede schmerzende Stelle, und dennoch reagierte sein Körper nicht dagegen. Doch dann fühlte er wie seine Tentakel-Arme leicht zu zittern anfingen. Eine warme Hand streichelte zwei seiner Arme. Es fühlte sich so schön an, so gut.

„Ganz ruhig, bleib ganz ruhig", drang es zu ihm durch.

Es war eine unbekannte Stimme, oder hatte er sie doch schon mal gehört? Jedenfalls klang sie schöner als die von seiner Schwester.

Kodos? Wo war sie?

* * *

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Professor Frink das zitternde Alien. „Muss der Sauerstoff-Überschuss sein, seine Zellen regenerieren sich wohl wieder inzwischen."

Er beugte sich runter und befühlte eine bestimmte Stelle. „Sein Puls normalisiert sich wieder. Das ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen."

„Ich hoffe, er lässt meine Frau dann wieder los", murmelte Homer düster.

Der Professor lachte heiter. „Nun, alles was wir jetzt tun können ist einfach abwarten. Und seinen Sie unbesorgt. Sie bekommen Ihre Frau schon wieder."


	6. Mit klarem Kopf

**6\. Mit klarem Kopf**

Kang meinte sein Körper würde verbrennen. Es war das reinste Feuer. Alles tat so schrecklich weh… War das eines von deren Experimenten was man mit ihm machte? Plötzlich ging ein starker Ruck durch ihn.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Beil-Halter-Wesen konnte er wieder die Lippen bewusst spüren. Doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über sie. Jetzt schienen sie gegen seinen Willen zu beben.

Was hatte man ihm verabreicht?

Er schnappte nach Luft. Hatte er geschrien? Sein Gehör war wie taub. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer, die Handstreicheln dafür aber umso intensiver. Was war das für ein Wesen? Wollte es ihn beruhigen oder nur noch mehr quälen?

Die Schmerzen gaben langsam nach, als würde Wasser auf seine feuerbesetzten Körper fließen. Es war so schön. Das Zittern ließ nach. Er war entspannt, so entspannt.

* * *

Professor Frink rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Oh, er sabbert wieder."

„Ja, ich hoffe nicht wegen Marge", grummelte Homer düster. „Hey! Wehe du nistest dich in ihr Gehirn ein!"

„Psst! Nicht so laut, Mister Simpson… oh, ich glaube er wacht auf."

* * *

Kang fühlte wie neues Leben in ihm aufkam. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich wie neu geboren und erhob sich etwas.

„Oh, ah, das ist schon viel besser", seufzte er erleichtert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Marge immer noch neben ihm saß.

„Oh, halloooo, schönes, gelbes Wesen, welche…"

„Vergessen Sie es!", rief Homer dazwischen. „Bleiben Sie weg von meiner Frau!"

Jetzt fiel Kangs Blick auf Lisa. „Mm, an dich erinnere ich mich… Autsch, oh, mein Körper… meine Güte wie das weh tut."

„Das sind nur die Nachwirkungen des Mangels", klärte Professor Frink ihn auf. „Das legt sich mit der Zeit wieder. Keine Sorge."

Unsicher sah sich das Alien um. „Wo bin ich hier? Etwa in euerm Versuchslabor? Was immer ihr auch wollt, von mir bekommt ihr nichts raus."

Entschlossen verschränkte er die Arme und blickte streng auf die Erdbewohner herab.

„Nein, nein", schritt Lisa ein. „Wir haben nicht vor Sie Experimente zu unterziehen."

„Och schade." Enttäuscht ließ Professor Frink die Schultern hängen.

„Wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen?" , fragte sich Kang.

„Sie haben wohl eine Bruchlandung gemacht und sind eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen", klärte Lisa ihn auf. „Wir konnten Sie gerade noch retten."

Kang verengte sein Auge. Dieser Satz von einem Fremdling war für ihn vollkommen neu. Doch die Bildfetzen in seinem Gehirn ergaben damit einen Sinn. Schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Nun denn, na ja. In dem Fall, verdanke ich euch mein Leben. Und ich werde nicht undankbar sein. Normalerweise fresse ich ab und zu mal neue Lebensformen. Aber bei euch werde ich eine Ausnahme machen."

Jetzt war es Homer der enttäuscht war. „Ach, schade. Ned hätte ihm bestimmt gut geschmeckt."

„Homer!" Marge war nicht gerade erfreut, so über ihren Nachbarn zu sprechen.

Kang hingegen starrte sie lüsternd an. „Und dieses Alienwunderwesen, du bist wirklich das sexiehafteste was ich je…"

„Wehe Sie reden weiter!", mahnte Homer entrüstet und hob die Faust.

„Ich dachte, das wäre auf eurem Planeten ein Kompliment."

„Was wissen Sie schon über unseren Planeten?"

„Wir konnten im Laufe der Jahre genug Erkenntnisse sammeln."

„Etwa mit Untersuchungen und Entführungen?"

„Davon haben wir genug."

„Oh." Für einen Moment zeigte sich Homer schwer beeindruckt. „Nehmen Sie auch Entführungs-Vorschläge an? Ich hätte da welche."

„Homer!"

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte jetzt Bart.

„Ja", wollte auch Homer wissen. „Kommen Sie in Frieden oder mit Kriegsschiffen?"

Kang schlug sich mit den Tentakeln über den Kopf. „Nun, meine Schwester konnte den Kompass nicht richtig lesen und sind ungewollt auf eine feindliche Zivilisation gestoßen."


End file.
